


Of dogs, cats and rainbows

by Shiro_nana



Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Inoo is hopeless, Because Aiba is sexy and cute, Fabulousness, M/M, Pet Store, Tokyo pride parade, sex and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Inoo begins working part-time in a pet store, and he can't help falling for the sexy owner.





	Of dogs, cats and rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowemperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/gifts).



> This story was originally written for Rainbowemperor (Ryo-chan) in May, and I'm publishing it for Inoo's birthday <3

“Funky Disco Pet Store”

Apart from the weird name, the place appeared to be quite agreeable. The outside was nicely decorated with all sorts of animal pictures, and the inside was wide and very well organized, with differently themed corners, depending on the types of pets. Inoo was curiously looking around him, smiling at the adorable kitten that stared at him from the big basket in which they were in.

“I can see you’re a cat person! They seem to like you very much too! You can pet them if you want to.”

The man who had spoken to him was standing behind the counter, with a big smile on his face. Inoo felt himself blushing at the warm look the stranger was giving him. _He’s so handsome… He’s just my type… Damn you Chinen Yuri!_

“Ummm… I’m Inoo Kei… I was told that this store needed a temporary part-time employee?”

“Oh! So you’re the one who was sent by Oh-chan’s friend! I’m Aiba Masaki, and I own this store. I used to have a very close friend of mine here to help me here, but she’s pregnant, and she came back to her hometown for the time being, so she’s gonna be away for a while.”

“I see… It’s ok for me, because I’m currently in my last year of architecture, and I need a part-time job. I’m ok with any kind of animal, and I especially love cats.”

“That’s perfect! Can you give me your schedule so we can discuss your working hours and your salary?”

Inoo took out his planner from his bag, trying hard to hide his surprise at how fast he was hired. But he was also very happy. He used to work as a professor assistant, but someone else was taken that year, and Inoo had been desperately searching for a job. One of his best friends Chinen Yuri had approached him with the pet store offer. Apparently he had gone there with his old art teacher and friend Ohno Satoshi to buy accessories for his sister’s dog as a birthday present. “The owner is Ohno-kun’s childhood friend! And he needs someone to work part-time. I told him about you! I’m sure you’ll love it there!”

He had to work every day except Sunday in the afternoon, and his salary was really good. He had to help Aiba in cleaning up the whole store once per week, and the rest of his work was divided between the counter, organizing merchandise and pet food and taking care of the animals. The shop was a really good place to be in, and the customers were all friendly.

 

* * *

 

 

Inoo realized it very fast, Aiba was totally a dog man. His face lit up even more than usual when he looked at small puppies or big huskies – or any kind of dogs for that matter. That fact started some kind of playful competition between the two men, about who was better, cuter, and nicer to be with. They jokingly argued when no one was in the store, and sometimes they even asked regulars to choose, and at the end of the day, the winner had to buy a beer or a snack for the loser.

Inoo also realized something else. He was falling for his boss. Hard. And honestly, it was very difficult to resist him. He had the most beautiful smile ever, and he was sexy as hell, but he was also a very funny person, with a heart of gold. His kindness was limitless, and it especially showed in the way he was handling animals, talking to them with a soft voice that made Inoo shiver with envy. _I wish he was talking to me like this… I wish he was looking at me with this tenderness…_

 

“Inoo-kun! Thank you so much for coming here, even though it’s Golden Week! You’re saving my life!”

The store was full for most of the day, and the two men had just closed it. Everyone was on vacation, and people kept coming into the store, asking for pet merchandise, food, and even enquiring about new pet adoptions.

“It’s ok! I’m quite ahead with my project, and it’s fun to be here!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay you overtime! And I’m treating you to dinner and drinks!”

They went to the closest izakaya, too tired to go further. They ordered food and sake, and when everything finally came, they dug in very enthusiastically.

“Aiba-chan! How are you?”

“Oh Sho-chan! Come here! Sit with us!”

The man that had just spoke to Aiba was gorgeous, and it made Inoo’s hear jump with jealousy.

“Inoo-kun, this is Sakurai Sho! He’s my best friend! Sho-chan, this is Inoo Kei.”

The man had a strange knowing smile.

“Oh! Aiba-chan spoke so much about you! It’s good to be finally meeting you!”

They shook hands, and Sakurai sat down next to Aiba.

“I hope you don’t mind having another person joining us! Jun finished early today!”

Inoo almost choked on his food when he realized who “Jun” was. Matsumoto Jun was one of the most popular models in Japan. He was also very well-known for being openly gay, and defending LGBT rights at every occasion he could. Inoo couldn’t hide his excitement.

“I’m a big fan of yours, Matsumoto-san. Honestly, you’re the one who inspired me to come out.”

“Oh I’m so happy! And please call me Jun! You have to come to the pride parade this Sunday then! Sho and I are going to have our wedding ceremony there!”

Sakurai blushed and smiled and held his fiancé’s hand. They couldn’t really get married legally, but they wanted to make things public and official, in some kind of way.

“Those two are the cutest couple ever! We can go there together if you want! I’ll bring Kiki-chan, you could also bring one of the cats!”

Kiki was a big husky, and she was a bit like the mascot of the shop. Inoo smiled and nodded, suddenly very excited at the prospect of going to the pride parade.

“I was planning to go with some friends, but they’re all bringing their boyfriends, so they won’t miss me!”

“You can tell them to join us and walk with us!” Sakurai suggested. “We’re gonna have free T-shirts and goodies!”

 

* * *

 

 

On Sunday morning, Inoo walked to “Funky Disco Pet Store” – it wasn’t very far from his apartment. Aiba was already there, since his house was above the store. He was trying to put a rainbow outfit on Kiki, whose head was already covered by a rainbow afro wig.

“Ohayou~ She’s cute!”

“She’s fabulous! I’ve also got some things for Nyuu, including a crown, cause she’s a princess!”

“Thank you, Aiba-kun! You look great, by the way!”

Aiba was wearing very tight white pants, and a rainbow T-shirt, with “GAY” written on it with black bold letters. The shop owner stared at him and smiled – Inoo could see the appreciation and interest in his eyes, but he didn’t want to be too hopeful. He had decided to wear simple clothes, but he had especially chosen the “great ass jeans”, that, according to Chinen, showed off his curves in the best way.

They went to Yoyogi with Aiba’s car, and they headed straight to the place where the ceremony would be held. They helped the grooms to prepare themselves, and took many pictures. Inoo’s friends came a bit later.

“So this is Chinen Yuri, my best friend, Yamada Ryousuke, his boyfriend, Yaotome Hikaru, and his boyfriend Yabu Kota. They were both in the same high-school as mine, and as long as I’ve known them, they’ve always been together. Guys, this is Aiba Masaki. I work in his pet store. We’re going to celebrate the wedding ceremony of Matsumoto Jun and Sakurai Sho. You’re right on time.”

The ceremony was great, and very emotional, especially at speech time. Aiba was a crying mess at the end of his, and Jun’s best man, Ninomiya Kazunari, made everyone laugh right after. The latter was Ohno’s husband. They had officially married in Vegas a couple of years before.

After the ring exchange and a very heated kiss that made everyone clap and a few whistle, they all went to put on rainbow t-shirts and flags and face painting. They walked the whole way to Shinjuku with high spirits, wishing everyone a happy pride. At some point, Inoo found himself with Aiba’s hand in his – he didn’t know how it happened, but it was probably because of the cheering and general excitement. He was holding Nyuu in his other hand. The cat was comfortably installed, totally looking like the princess she was. Kiki, on the other hand, was walking and jumping excitedly near her master, and a lot of people were stopping to take pictures of her.

After the parade, they went to Yoyogi Park, buying food and drinks on their way. They enjoyed their afternoon all together. Inoo and Aiba stayed close the whole time. They also danced together when Ohno had decided to put some music. They didn’t have too much alcohol, preferring to enjoy their time together, and because some of them had to drive home.

 

Inoo and Aiba continued the “party” in the latter’s car, putting on some very loud music and singing. They were back in the pet store, removing the accessories from the cat and the dog.

“Today was great! It was the best pride ever! And I’ve been to a lot of them.”

Aiba was smiling again, getting close to Inoo.

“I didn’t go to many prides, but this was definitely the best one. And it was thanks to you, Aiba-kun.”

“You’re so cute! You’re making it very hard for me, you know?”

“What?”

The older man was dangerously close.

“I’ve been searching for a way to ask you out properly ever since you entered this store. But when I see you like this, I don’t know if I can stay proper!”

Inoo looked at him in the eyes. Their noses were almost touching.

“What if I don’t want you to be? Kiss me now, Masakmmmmmph”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, because of the irresistible pair of lips that had crashed into his. He felt the other’s hand caressing his face and then tangling in his hair. He put his on Aiba’s waist, but the accumulated tension and the moans that were coming out from both of their mouths made his hands drift towards the other’s ass, groping it shamelessly, and grinding his hardening clothed erection against the other’s visible bump in his pants. They were both panting really hard when they broke the kiss.

“Let’s… go up… more…. comfortable…”

Aiba led him to his house, and directly to his room. They stripped in a record time, and they were soon making out on the bed, condoms and lube ready.

“Top or bottom?” The older asked while Inoo was biting and licking his nipples.

“I want to ride your dick, Masaki!” They looked at each other heatedly, and the preparation was very fast.

Soon, Inoo was moving up and down his lover’s member, both moaning very loudly between open-mouthed kisses. The younger came first, spurting his seed on the other’s hand that was still masturbating him intently. He then got up, making Aiba groan, and removed the condom, engulfing the still erect cock into his mouth. It was a matter of seconds before he could taste the bitter seed on his tongue.

They continued kissing languidly, enjoying the afterglow, cuddling under the covers after a brief cleaning up.

“Can I call you Kei?”

“Of course you can, Masaki.”

“I love you, Kei.”

Inoo felt his heart explode at these words. He looked at his lover, smiling very widely before answering.

“I love you too, Masaki. I love you so much, even if you’re a dog guy.”

Aiba laughed really hard and hugged him tighter.

“I’m a dog guy, but my favorite is Inyaa Kei~”

“Inyaa? Want me to dress up as a sexy cat for you?”

Inoo’s laughter was cut off by Aiba’s tongue in his mouth, and a hardening dick rubbing on his tight.

 

The following Monday, Inoo didn’t go to university, and “Funky Disco Pet Store” was closed for the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> The events are inspired by real facts, as I walked in the Tokyo pride parade this year (no sakumoto wedding or fabulously gay Aiba though.... T.T)  
> And the rainbow afro wig dog happened for real... I don't know whose dog it was though XD


End file.
